


Brothers?

by SonglordsBug



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, I made them family, it's very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Headcanon about Eames and Arthur being secret step-brothers





	Brothers?

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from stumblr

Arthur and Eames are step-brothers. They keep it completely under wraps- not even Mal and Dom knew. But Arthur’s father and Eames mum met when the boys were young, fell in love, got married, and settled down somewhere in New England. And Arthur, called Art or Darling by family, and Eames, called Gabe by family and Lovey by their mum, grew up as brothers and the best of friends. It helps that they were born only a few months apart. They have a younger sister named Jenny who isn’t at all interested in dreams, and spends a lot of time training for track and crosscountry.

Arthur and Eames did actually get into dream-sharing separately, but it didn’t take them long to realize that the other was involved. They worked together a few times early on as a team. But then they realized just how dangerous their jobs were, not just for themselves but for their family, which was at risk because of both of them. They proceeded to work together to erase any traces of their dream-sharing personas that would lead to the sleepy little town in New England that they called home. Their parents and sister all have protocols to follow and several different code words to use in case anything happens.

After they made sure their family was safe they went their separate ways, though they made sure to keep tabs on each other. Eames knew within 24 hours of when Mal and Dom Cobb started working with Arthur. And it was Arthur’s idea to act as though they couldn’t stand each other when the Cobbs told him about the forger they would be working with occasionally.

After Inception, when Dom relocated to Paris with Philippa and James in order to be closer to their grandparents and away from hard memories of their mother, Dom ends up setting up a base for a dream-share team. Ariadne, who doesn’t want to stop dreaming now that she’s learned about the possibilities, joins as their architect. Arthur is of course the point man. And Dom thinks he convinced Eames to join up as their permanent forger. He doesn’t know that Arthur contacted Eames first. Or that the boys are secretly thrilled to be able to work together again and keep a closer eye on each other.

It also lets Eames harass Arthur more about the fact that Mum wants Art to bring home that boy he’s always talking about. And he likes teasing Art about the fact that if Mum knew she had two adoptive grandchildren that her Darling hasn’t introduced her to yet, he would be so dead. Arthur scowls and blushes, but he’s been working towards introducing Dom and the kids to his family, though he always points out that he can’t do that and keep his brother a secret. Eames smiles fondly and says he doesn’t have to, just to give Eames a date and he’ll be home for the family reunion.


End file.
